


First Meeting

by intella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff, Jean is an anti-social nerd, Marco and Ymir are cousins, Party, as usual, dance party, lots of fluff, marco is a cutie, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intella/pseuds/intella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot I wrote! </p>
<p>I don’t even remember how Jaeger convinced me to come to this stupid party to begin with and I don’t know why I insisted on staying when nobody even cares if I leave or not. <br/>Even in the dim lighting I can see the redness that took over his ears.<br/>Cute.</p>
<p>Maybe coming to this party wasn't such a bad idea after all. </p>
<p>(P.S. Yimr, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Mikasa are all seniors while Jean, Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Christa, and Marco are all juniors.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

The music blares in my ears as I look around the room. A large group of people are crowded around the makeshift dance floor of Eren’s house. The lights flashing around the room is not helping my headache in any way but a least the booze here is good. I’m currently sitting in the corner of the living room nestling a bottle of beer and watching everyone “dance” to some stupid song that I don’t even consider music. I don’t even remember how Jaeger convinced me to come to this stupid party to begin with and I don’t know why I insisted on staying when nobody even cares if I leave or not.

I tip down the rest of my beer and observe the crowd once more. I instantly spot Connie and Sasha in the center doing some god-awful moves and laughing their heads off. I smirk a little to myself, my friends are so weird.

Next I spot Armin being swung around by a drunken Reiner. Bertholdt is trying to stop him while Annie is laughing her head off, I laugh too. I bring my beer to my mouth once more when I remember that I just finished it a minute ago, my mood instantly becoming worse than it was previously. I look up once more and my eyes find Eren and his new boyfriend (a university boy) named Levi, sucking each other’s faces off. I try not to puke as I get up quickly and make my way to the kitchen. That’s enough observing for me I need some more alcohol, maybe something stronger than beer.

…

  
There are only a few people in the kitchen when I get there. Ymir and Christa are talking to each other over the counter, they both wave to me and I nod my head back. I notice that there is another boy with them, just hovering and listening to their conversation. I open the fridge and grimace at the sight of only beer in it.

  
“Hey, Jean.” Ymir calls grabbing my attention after I grab a bottle and close the fridge.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can you do me a favour.”

  
“Depends on what it is? Last time I ‘did you a favour’ I ended up with paint all over me and Eren was sent to the hospital.”

  
“No it’s nothing like that,” Ymir says cracking up. I just stare at her. “No really, I need your help.”

  
“Okay spit it out.” I say as I roll my eyes, popping open the cap of my beer and taking a sip.

  
Ymir smirks and turns around the corner dragging the boy with her. “Jean, this is my cousin Marco. Marco, this is Jean.”

  
“Um, nice to meet you?” I say as I shake Marco’s hand.

  
Marco smiles as he says, “Nice to meet you too.”

  
“Ymir, is that it? You just wanted me to meet your cousin?” I ask confusion on my face.

  
“Well it was part of it. You see Marco just moved in to live with me and my family because his parents are leaving the country for three years for some business but they want Marco to finish his last two years of high school.”

  
“Okay, so? You wanted me to meet your cousin so that you can tell me his life story and I can know that he is the same age as me?” I ask more confused. Marco stifles a laugh at what I just said.

  
“Stop being an idiot, Jean. And Marco, do not encourage him.” Marco stops laughing, but I still look at Ymir confusingly. “Okay, let me finish explaining, since you interrupted me before. Because Marco just moved, he doesn't have much friends and he’s kind of shy like that. So would you mind keeping him company so that he’s not just hanging around Christa and I. Thanks.”

  
Ymir takes Christa’s hand and is about to lead her into the living room before I stop her.

  
“Wait, why did you pick me? Why don’t you ask someone else? Like Connie or Sasha, or Annie or Armin.”

  
“Well first off you know damn why I didn't ask Connie and Sasha.” I smirk and nod at her as she continues. “Secondly you looked lonely so I thought why the hell not ask Jean the antisocial nerd.”

  
“HEY!” With that both she and Christa are out the door and I’m alone with Marco in the kitchen.

  
“Sorry about this, I told her I was fine but she wouldn't listen to me.” Marco says looking nervous and anxious as he plays with the bottle in his hands. “You don’t have to hang out with me, I was planning on heading back soon anyway.”

  
“It’s fine. I really wasn't doing anything anyway.”  I say taking a swing of my drink.

  
“Oh, okay.” Marco smiles and drinks his beer as well.

  
“So, you actually like coming to these things?” I ask trying to keep a conversation going so it’s not awkward.

  
“Well, no not really. Ymir dragged me along. She said something about ‘getting out and meeting people’ she also says I should ‘live a little.’” He says, shaking his head. It is surprisingly easy to talk to him.  

  
“Sounds like Ymir all right. She gets in everyone’s business and acts like she’s helping but really she’s just messing with everyone. ”

  
Marco laughs and I turn my head quickly towards him. No one has ever laughed at something I have said, nobody gets my humor. I smirk and look over at Marco, getting a better look at him now than when Ymir introduced him. I’m not going to lie the guy’s pretty cute. He has dark brown hair and freckles running along his checks. He’s tall and has a slender body but some muscles can be seen through the fabric of his black V-neck. Not bad. He also had a jumper tied around his waist and a light pair of blue skinny jeans on.  

  
“Alright, so Marco, what do you want to do since I am being forced to mingle with you?”

  
Marco smiles, “Well like I just said I was planning to go home but I guess we can stay here and talk.”

  
We talk for about an  hour about anything really, I learn that he loves to cook, he wants to buy  himself a car pretty soon, he hates spiders (any insects, actually), he was bullied when he was younger because of his sexuality, and that he never really had a childhood because his parents were always out on business trips. I tell him that I play guitar, I have a huge fear of lightning, that when I was younger I was always bullied because no one understood me, even till today, and how I wish I could just leave my house and live on my own. After another fifteen minutes go by I get restless once again by the loud music. Marco notices.

  
“Jean, are you alright?”

  
“Yeah, I just have this major headache from this awful music. How are they all still listening and dancing to this shit?”

  
Marco laughs again. I notice he does this a lot whenever I say something funny. “I know what you mean. My head is starting to pound as well and my ears are ringing just a little.”

  
“Okay so why don’t we go outside then? We can sit on the porch for a while.”

  
“Alright that sounds nice actually.”

  
We both make our way to the door and settle on Eren’s bench that is on the porch. We start talking again and another hour flies by, it is 11:30 the next time we check the time.

  
“It’s not as late as I thought.” Marco says slipping on his cream coloured jumper that was tied around his waist before.

  
“Yeah the rest of them aren't going to be done until like three in morning.” I say side glancing into the window to see everyone is still dancing like crazy, I also notice Ymir and Reiner starting up a game of beer pong.

  
“They really stay out that late? That’s kind of impressive actually.” Marco chuckles and looks inside as well.

  
“I was actually planning to leave at like 11:00, but I guess you made me lose track of time.”

  
Marco rubs the back of his neck and says, “Sorry about that, I wasn't panning on staying this late either. My aunt and uncle when out this weekend and won’t be back until Monday. So I was planning to go home around 10:30 and just chill and maybe get more of my stuff settled.”

  
“Well, since we both don’t want to be here, how about we leave? I can walk you home if you like?” I feel a small blush making its way on my cheeks but Marco isn't looking, still paying attention to the party inside.

  
“You would really do that?” Marco asks turning towards me.

  
“Yeah, it’s not that big of a deal. I mean I know where Ymir lives it’s actually not that far from my place.”

  
“Alright! Let’s just go inside so I can tell Ymir.” He gets up from the bench and stretches. I large grin plastered on his face.

  
“Okay, I have to say bye to everyone anyway.” I get up and follow him inside.

  
We spot Ymir still at the beer pong table watching the match. Reiner is playing (he’s the best out of all of us at the game) against Eren’s boyfriend, Levi. And from the looks of it Reiner is losing pretty badly. Marco walks over to Ymir and starts talking to her, as I walk around the table to Levi’s side to say bye to Eren and everyone else.

  
I finish saying bye in less than three minutes but when I look over to Marco he is still talking to Ymir. It looks like they are arguing about something. I walk through Connie and Sasha on the dance floor and head over to them. I catch some of what they are saying as I get closer.

  
“Are you sure Marco, you remember what happened last time.” I hear Ymir say, I can see the worry in her eyes as I get closer.

  
“Yeah, I will be fine. I can put on all the lights and keep on the TV.” Marco says, “Plus you guys won’t be that long so I can wait for you until I fall asleep.”

  
“About that, Christa invited me over, since she is also home alone.”

  
Marco’s face instantly drops.

   
I decide to intervene now before anything happens, “Hey Marco, you ready?”

  
“Um, I don’t kno-” Marco is cut off by Ymir, her face immediately perks up.

  
“Jean! I am glad to see you! Marco told me that you were going to walk him home.”

  
“Um, yeah I offered because I was heading out anyway.” I say confused. I seem to be confused around Ymir a lot lately.

  
“That’s perfect. I need you to do me one more favour!” She says. Marco is trying to pull her back and he is whispering “Ymir, no it’s fine.”

  
“I guess. But you owe me big time after all the favours I’m doing for you tonight.” I say pointing a finger at her.

  
“Yeah, yeah. I know, just remind me later. But you’ll like this I swear.” Marco stopped trying to interrupt Ymir and instead put his head in his hands hiding his face. Even in the dim lighting I can see the redness that took over his ears.

  
Cute.

  
I slightly shake my hand as I look at Ymir. She smirks before she says, “Well, you probably already heard that my parents aren't home, and I know you overheard me telling Marco that Christa invited me over.”

I nod and she continues.  “Do you mind staying over at my house to keep Marco company until I come home tomorrow?”

  
I look at Ymir and then at Marco. He is peeking out one of his eyes between his hands. His ears are becoming redder than before.

  
“Um, can I ask why?” I say, furring my eyebrows slightly.

  
“Well, you see, ever since Marco was little he has been afraid of the dark and being alone. But he also gets these nightmares during the night and can only calm down when he knows he’s not alone.”

  
I look to Marco again but he is still hiding his face. “Yeah, sure. Whatever. It’s not like I want to go home anyway. Plus my parents won’t care if I’m there or not.”

  
Marco jerks up his head surprised by my answer, and Ymir smirks. “Thanks, Jean. I owe you one.” She pats my back and heads over to the table to witness Levi’s throw make it into Reiner’s last cup. Everyone cheers and Levi receives a big ‘winning’ kiss from Jaeger.

  
“Okay, Marco let’s go. I would like to make it home before midnight.” Marco is still too shocked to answer me. I just shake my head and pull him out the house and start to make our way to Ymir’s house.

…

It is not until five minutes later that he comes to again. He stops, successfully making me stop in front of him. “Everything okay, Marco?” I ask.

  
“Um, Yeah.” Marco’s cheeks are turning red under the street lights. “I just wanted to say... um... thanks... for doing this. You don’t have too.” The last part coming out in a whisper.

  
“No, it’s fine. I want to.” I try to give him my best smile and continue on my way. Marco stops resisting and walks next to me.

  
“Well, thanks Jean. This means a lot to me.” I can see him smile in the corner of my eye. I don’t say anything back and the rest of the way we walk in silence. Both of us don’t notice that the whole way home we walk hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my one-shot! This was just something small I put together.  
> I hoped you liked it!  
> I was planning on making another chapter or turning it into a short story... let me know what you think? And if you have any ideas or thoughts you can add those as well! :)   
> Thanks a bunch!!   
> intella <3


End file.
